Lysander Escarvega
Lysander Escarvega is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance He has various peircings along his ears and a stud on his eyebrow which are really just the remains of his hollow mask. He also has a tongue stud and isn't afraid to show it off when he is teasing someone. He is normally shirtless (who needs a shirt when you're in a desert?) which shows off an elaborate Maori-like tattoo design which runs from both his forearms towards the upper part of his chest and back. His hollow hole is located where his heart would be. Personality Lysander is generally laid back. He does not seem to take most situations seriously and will sometimes use sarcasm. He enjoys shiny objects and has a tendancy to collect them, some of which he uses with his powers. He genuinely dislikes and distrusts Shinigami. He is usually an independant and a loner, though he isn't afraid to socialize especially if there is food. He just prefers to do things alone. He doesn't usually enjoy making bonds with anyone out of a fear of getting attached though there can be exceptions (mostly with his other fraccion friends and anyone else who isn't put off by his appearance or attitude). He enjoys smoking cannabis and drinking, though he usually nicks the supply during visits to the human world. He generally enjoys playing pranks, sometimes using his powers to surprise others. History As a human Lysander was a soldier in a great war. He had a best friend whom he would fight alongside. Unfortunately, midbattle his friend was wounded, succumbing to his wounds shortly after. Lysander was requested to take a token his friend had intended to give his fiance (a shiny brooch) to pass to her, but before he could escape the battle, was also killed. As a hollow Lysander roamed freely, consuming souls until he met another hollow. One whom he began to befriend in his loneliness. He found many things alike with the hollow. Together they would consume souls until one fated encounter the twain attacked a group of weaker hollow. A shinigami appeared and began to kill each of them with thier powers. Lysander barely managed to escape from that ordeal and was sent randomly back into Las Noches. He hides the fact that sometimes he can hear the hollow's screams echoing from inside his hollow hole, where his heart should be. After that event it was hard for Lysander to attach himself or make friends anymore. He chose instead to further his own power by consuming any weaker hollows he would come across, not wanting to be done in by any Shinigami. After many trials he was finally able to rip off his mask, pieces still sticking to him like adornments. Though he has no love for shinigami he will not go out of his way to harm them, unless he was sure it was the same shinigami from so long ago. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō His Zanpakuto takes the appearance of a butterfly knife. When released he does not change too much, but gains a sort of bone-like exoskeletal armor which may break off for use of his first ability. Release command: ? Energy Manipulation By touching an object he can infuse that object and over load it with energy. He may throw the object before it explodes to cause damage or simply touch objects to set up traps. Normally he does this with small items he might find around the battlefield, or during ressurection, he may take the pieces of bone shaped Heirro on his armor and charge them and throw them with devastating effect. Shiny By charging an object with his energy manipulation he may choose a variant that will not cause the object to explode, but rather flash brightly to disorient an opponent. Very much like a flash bomb. Trickster He may make a clone out of energy to evade an attack and trick an opponent. Due to the cost of this skill it can only be used once every 4 turns. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches